Two Souls
by xfilegrl
Summary: Two complete opposites, brought together, by forces that they soon learned would want to tear them apart.


**Disclaimer: Nope…not mine…**

**a/n: I don't know…honestly, what is it about these two characters that we love so much? I'm not sure…but for some reason, they have a special place in my heart. Anyway, this probably doesn't make sense…it kinda just came out while waiting in the car for the bf to get off of work :/**

**Dedicated to Julia…because I can!!**

**Two Souls**

Two complete opposites, brought together, by forces that they soon learned would want to tear them apart. They say they don't belong together, sometimes, she agrees with them. They come from two different ways and she knows that what she feels is dangerous, overwhelming. As she looks deep into his eyes now, she can't help but want to fight for him, for what they have.

They are two completely different people, they contradict each other, fight and argue. They say mean things to each other, most of the time it's his fault. She gets mad at him, and then he kisses her. Suddenly, she doesn't care anymore. Something in her, tells her he's the one she's looking for, just from his kiss.

She's been hurt, so has he. If she could erase his pain, she would. She leans in, kisses him again. Pulls him down to her and wraps herself around him. She feels his tears, hot, sting her cheeks. It feels so right, to be here with him, in this moment. He's afraid, afraid that once They find out, they will take her away from him like they have tried to before. She doesn't want to let him know that she is afraid too.

She's strong, she makes up in the things that he lacks. She keeps him honest, makes him work for things, makes him push himself even farther. If he were to ever lose her, he wouldn't be able to go on. He once told her that she was his constant, his touchstone. He meant those words, but he's afraid. He knows that she knows that he is afraid.

He makes her mad, furious. He often times thinks with his heart, instead of his head. He knows that he shouldn't, he should think things through. But he can't help himself. They fight, a lot. After so many years, when she still doubts the things that are right in front of her, he wants to run up to her and yell and kick and scream and ask her what it's going to take to make her finally believe. Then, she kisses him and he doesn't care anymore.

He could bring her an alien, place it in front of her and she could still deny what she sees, tell him that it is a decoy, then kiss him and he wouldn't care anymore. As long as she keeps kissing him the way she does.

He's crying again, they came to close, _again_. She pulls him further into her embrace, whispers words of comfort into his ears, he's afraid and after tonight, its another reminder as to why this thing between them scares both of them so much.

He pulls away from her, stares deep into her eyes. Speaking that silent communication that they know so well. She nods her head, giving him permission as he makes quick work of removing their clothing. As he leans over her, she wraps her arms around his neck, inhaling his scent, the scent that is intoxicating to her. She kisses him, again, as their souls are once again intimately joined.

"I love you." He breaths out at a whisper. She feels the hot stinging of tears again on her cheeks, this time coming from her own eyes.

"I love you, too." She says as they simultaneously go over the edge. He rolls onto his side, taking her with him. She tucks her head under his chin as she sighs deeply. "Don't leave me." It comes out as a plea, a desperate cry.

"I won't. Ever." He promises her as he makes gentle circles on her back. He feels her relax and he knows that tomorrow they will face it together.

**a/n II: hmmmmm…okay. What is our fascination with Mulder & Scully & sex?? I just know, that them having sex is the closest that we are going to get to seeing David & Gillian having sexxx…yes, I'm a snogger…it's not my fault, I blame Heather, Jacquie, Julia and a WHOLE bunch of other people!!! Lol**

**Please Review!!**

**K 3**


End file.
